


Admission (fr)

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-15
Updated: 2006-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Du refus d’y croire à l’acceptation, Conrad se souvient de la première fois où a admis être amoureux de Yuuri. Point de vue Conrad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admission (fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Admission [October Challenge]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686091) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1). 



> L'autre jour j'ai commencé un sujet de réflexion sur Conrad, Gunther et les combats à l'épée (ou au sabre d'ailleurs, car c'est ma référence). Une remarque a été faite comme quoi il fallait réprimer ou supprimer ses émotions lors d'un combat, et je me suis souvenue d'un visage dans la première saison : Conrad en train de se battre. Pourtant son visage n'exprimait pas la détermination et l'effort comme d'habitude : peur, haine, colère, désespoir… il exprimait toutes les émotions négatives qui feraient perdre un combat. Je me suis alors demandée pourquoi ces émotions étaient visibles sur son visage, et ce qui suit est ma théorie.
> 
> On pourrait contre-argumenter que c'était seulement parce que Geigen Huber menaçait un des êtres qui lui sont chers et que Conrad ne voulait pas que l'histoire se répète… mais comme après cela Conrad se montrait un peu plus entreprenant qu'aux autres moments, j'ai décidé du contraire.

Tout a commencé par des moqueries et des accusations incongrues, mais bien sûr elles n'étaient pas fondées. Je n'étais pas amoureux de Sa Majesté alors. C'est vrai, lui et moi nous partagions déjà quelque chose de spécial : après tout j'avais été envoyé sur Terre avec sa future âme et le devoir de le protéger. A ce moment là, je n'étais certainement pas insensible à cette sphère blanche et très ronde que je portais avec moi ; je n'ai jamais prétendu que Susanna Julia ne représentait rien pour moi. J'ai vu le monde du futur roi, j'ai rencontré ses parents et appris certaines choses sur la vie qu'il mènerait… bien sûr que tout cela a aidé à nous rapprocher. Après tout, je suis le seul ici qui sache vraiment d'où il vient et qui connaisse la différence entre nos mondes.

Quand Yuuri est né… j'admets que depuis la guerre je n'étais pas très en forme et la chaleur de Shoma et Miko Shibuya m'a un peu soulagé… mais quand j'ai vu le roi nouveau-né pour la première fois, quelque chose s'est libéré dans ma poitrine. Il n'était qu'un bébé, tout petit, tout fragile… mais il représentait le futur et l'espoir, et je me suis senti confirmé(1) dans ma résolution de dédier ma vie au service de ce nouveau Maou.

Ceci était la seule raison pour laquelle mes sentiments pour lui étaient si forts : il était le Maou et un espoir d'avenir meilleur, d'un monde en paix peut-être, peut-être… Bien sûr quand je l'ai à nouveau rencontré ici, à Shinmakoku, pour la première fois, il n'était rien de tout ce que j'avais imaginé… et pourtant si. C'était quelque chose de différent : une nouvelle manière de penser mais si pure et si gentille qu'elle éveillait des vieux échos de la voix de Susanna Julia…

Oui, pour moi, par certains côtés il lui ressemblait et représentait cet espoir : deux raisons pour lesquelles je lui ai donné ce pendentif. J'ai des responsabilités envers ce roi, à la fois en tant que mentor et en tant que protecteur… et pas uniquement parce que je suis à 20% son parrain. Alors bien sûr que je n'étais pas tombé amoureux de lui parce qu'il était mignon ou toute autre allégation venant de l'esprit dérangé de Yosak… et bien sûr que je ne serais pas insensible au point de me permettre de ressentir de l'attirance pour le fiancé de mon frère.

Non, la seule raison pour laquelle nous étions proches était cette connaissance de son monde que nous partagions. Cela et le fait que notre proximité et sa manière de se confier à moi m'a conduit à comprendre comment il pense… la plupart du temps. Il réussit encore régulièrement à me surprendre, et toujours en bien. Je souhaiterais pouvoir le faire sourire et rire comme il le fait pour moi.

Non, ce n'était pas de l'amour, rien de romantique : il était ( et l'est toujours d'ailleurs ) quelqu'un de très gentil : évidemment qu'être à ses côtés était naturel et réconfortant.

Je ne sais toujours pas quand cela a commencé à changer, mais je peux exactement vous dire quand je l'ai remarqué.

Ce fut un événement déroutant. Il est dit qu'on ne sait jamais ce que l'on a avant de le perdre. Bien sûr que j'avais déjà craint pour la vie de Sa Majesté auparavant, ce n'était pas non plus la première fois que quelqu'un essayait de le tuer… et pourtant quelque chose me dérangeait grandement. Je me sentais perturbé. Tout s'est passé dans un temps très court, mais quand j'y repense je peux quand même le situer à la seconde près : ce n'était pas le couteau de Greta qui me déstabilisa mais l'épée de Geigen Huber.

Tout juste quand je venais de m'apercevoir que Yuuri avait grandi, qu'il avait presque seize ans, qu'on le considérait en âge d'être père… juste à ce moment là cette épée n'arrêtait pas de l'attaquer, lui et lui seul, comme si elle savait qu'il était mon point faible. Et il l'était. Cela me déstabilisa complètement.

Je détestai cela, je le haïs. Juste avant qu'il attaque je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, je n'étais pas sûr de moi car cet homme était fort et que Wolfram laissait sa colère le contrôler. Alors je craignais d'abord pour Wolfram et par extension pour nous tous. Mais alors il changea de direction pour attaquer Yuuri et mon cœur s'arrêta un instant, opprimé par la peur alors que je tirais mon épée pour parer le coup.

Puis je lui en voulus : comment cet homme osait-il attaquer Sa Majesté ! Si son but était moi comme je le supposais, pourquoi visait-il celui qui était à l'évidence le plus faible? Ce n'était pas la manière d'être d'un homme d'épée et je ressentis du mépris.

C'est alors qu'il parla et je le reconnus… Geigen Huber… cet homme condamné… mais plus que sa présence, plus que son existence, ce furent ses mots qui me perturbèrent. Il avait touché une corde sensible en moi, une corde que je ne pensais pas qui puisse résonner avec une telle ampleur. Il m'avait frappé avec une vérité que je ne soupçonnais même pas.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons tenu cette posture, mais chaque seconde me semblait être une éternité en enfer. Tout mon monde s'écroulait à nouveau. Je peux encore le ressentir maintenant en m'en rappelant… De l'horreur, j'étais plongé dans la plus profonde des horreurs.

Yuuri… j'avais… je m'étais laissé aller, je m'étais permis de me laisser l'aimer plus que je ne le devrais… et à ce moment là je réalisai exactement comment je regardais Yuuri, et je haïs cet homme pour cela. Je le haïs, et je le haïs, et je voulus le tuer pour avoir dit cette vérité tout haut. Même s'il ne l'avait que murmurée, elle résonnait encore à mes oreilles et j'avais l'impression que le monde entier connaissait ma déchéance.

Alors je frappai, je passai outre sa défense par la force et je frappai, avec l'intention que du sang et des entrailles se répandent, désirant une mort horrible pour cet homme… J'étais trop tendu, trop en-force, trop lent, et il esquiva, me laissant complètement ouvert à une contre-attaque. Elle ne vint jamais. Il se jeta dans l'ouverture mais au lieu de me finir il passa outre et attaqua à nouveau Yuuri.

Cela, je ne pouvais pas le permettre, cela, je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Je devais le tuer, effacer la présence de cette ordure de ce monde, alors je me précipitai après lui et bondis avec une large frappe verticale, et tant pis pour les ouvertures que je laissais. Il me tournait le dos et je frappai, hurlant ma douleur, ma haine et mon désespoir, souhaitant que mon cœur continue de remonter dans ma poitrine et m'étrangle quand je finirai mon cri, souhaitant que je puisse mourir à l'instant-même où ma lame briserait son crâne.

Yuuri cria quelque chose que je n'entendit pas et Geigen Huber se retourna, et quand mon épée frappa finalement, lentement, tellement lentement, il était à nouveau face à moi… il tomba.

La résistance que j'avais sentie en coupant son masque et la manière dont il était tombé me disaient toutes les deux qu'il était vivant, et d'une certaine manière je n'en étais pas satisfait. Je me détestais plus que lui à cet instant, j'aimais Yuuri. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai trouvé ma voix pour répondre au roi quand il m'a demandé si mon adversaire était mort. Je me dégoûtais, cet homme n'était pas encore mort mais je n'étais qu'un tueur. Je n'étais pas censé ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un d'aussi pur. Je lui avais failli. Et j'ajoutais cela à tous les ressentiments que je pouvais avoir contre l'homme qui gisait à présent sur le sol : tout était de sa faute après tout.

Essayer de rester neutre quand Yuuri souhaita qu'il fût soigné était dur, mais pour Yuuri je pouvais le faire. Admettre à Wolfram que Yuuri avait été visé à cause de moi était une sorte de pénitence je suppose, mais même avec ce que Geigen Huber avait dit, même après que mes mots l'aient confirmé, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait comprendre la vraie raison : mon amour maudit. Il était resté caché et n'avait été révélé qu'à moi-même. Alors peut-être, peut-être que tout irait bien. Personne ne le saurait jamais, Yuuri moins que tout autre, je m'en assurerais… Personne ne devrait jamais rien savoir de cet amour qui n'aurait jamais dû être.

FIN

(1) c'est volontairement que j'utilise le verbe confirmer et non conforter.


End file.
